Why not?
by Demeex1999
Summary: Just a random thing I came up with. Darkside invades, Doomsday is his pet and Batman is smirking. Whoppie!


It was a dark day as the world came face to face with Darkside and his forces. The superheroes tried their best, Wonder woman, Batman, Supergirl, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, The Flash and Hawkgirl, the founding members, fought the Dark one themselves.

No matter what they did though, it seemed impossible, especially when a shuttle opened from one of the ships and Doomsday came out, immediately causing destruction just by his landing.

"Batman! This has gotten a lot worse! Any ideas?" said Supergirl, realizing things where turning for the worst with the appearance of the only being who can match and beat her without much difficulty.

"I do. Distract Doomsday for now. Diana, Hawkgirl and John, you guys take on Darkside. Flash, I need you to make sure there are no civilians left in the city. Take Impulse, Jesse and Wally with you. Lantern, call all the air support we have off, and get anyone who can make a shield to create a circle around Darkside and Doomsday. I'll call Zatanna to do the same with her magic fold." Came the plan from the Dark Knight, who was struggling to breathe through a broken rib.

"What the hell? What are you planning, to nuke them?" exclaimed Hal Jordan, Green Lantern of this sector. Bruce Wayne smirked under his cowl, "Something like that. Now get to it." Turning around, he sent a grappling hook and contacted Zatanna.

"Zatanna here. What's the plan."

"Get all your people in a circle and get ready to make a really big and strong shield."

"…Hope you know what you are doing, Bruce."

Darkside smirked as he has the human retreat, while the others scattered leaving him and some chosen to battle. "Do you truly think that you three can take me down, when seven of you couldn't? Such arrogance! I am Darkside, God of Apokalypse, the Ruler of Worlds and destroyer of dimensions!"

Diana scowled, "It matter's not, for we will stand against you and defeat you, no matter what. Now prepare to die!" and with a roar, she and her teammates rushed.

Doomsday was smashing everything left and right when suddenly he was punched, sending him flying. The surrounding people let out a sigh of relief as Supergirl came into view. "Everyone alright?" Receiving nods, she continued. "Good, Batman has a plan. Form a circle around these two. If you can make a shield of any kind then when Batman gives the signal you make one. If you can't, see if you can help the speedsters with emptying the city of civilians." A distant roar caught their attention. Supergirl saw Doomsday in the air, jumping towards her. Crouching down, she shouted, "Go! I'll handle this." And with that she was off.

Batman was on top of a broken building. The Flash appeared, "Everyone is out." Batman nodded, before looking at Zatanna and Jordan. "Everyone ready?" Getting nods, in return, he spoke through the communication devices, "Alright everyone, on my signal, Supergirl you punch Doomsday hard enough to distract him for a couple of seconds and then everyone retreats. Once they pass the line, everyone who is on shield duty, you raise up all the shields you can."

Heroes from all over the world nodded, beings such as Zatanna, Doctor Fate, Raven and various Lanterns prepared for what they believed to be a final stand. Batman pulled out a small device, with an S on it, much like Supergirl's. Pressing it, he called out, "Now!"

Supergirl, struggling, managed to dodge a punch and landed one of the strongest haymakers she could before speeding off. Wonder woman and the rest, retreated. Once they where far enough, a huge shield sprung up, with others covering it. Darkside, smirked. "Is this your plan human? To trap me with this beast? Do you truly think I have not covered this little hole you believe you found?"

Batman smirked, "Actually, I figured you would call your beast here. That's why I called my friend. He should be here any moment now." Darkside scowled, "What!? You believe there is a being out there who can take me on? Let alone, master and servant together? Fool!?"

In that moment, when people where wondering what will happen, and the enemy started advancing, there was a distinctive boom, before the earth inside the shield seemed to explode in a huge force of debris.

Waiting for a few seconds for the dust to settle, everyone looked on, mouth agape as a man stood there, wearing a blue body suit, with red striped flowing around his midsection, his belt as well being red and red boots. A brilliant diamond shaped S on his chest, one very similar to a certain kryptonian girl. As Darkside glared upon this individual, he spoke "Who are you, to interfere with my conquering?"

The figure, a black haired individual, smirked. "Me? I'm the one who is going to send you back home on a stretcher." Darkside scowled at this beings' attitude. "Very well, come face your doom and once I am done with you, I can go back to the destruction of this primitive planet."

At that that the individual glared, "Yea about that. You and you're pet are going to regret harming my home." At that moment, Doomsday roared and charged the being, his fist raised to crush him.

Supergirl, prepared to go and help, but Batman raised his hand, "Don't. You'll just get in his way." Her eyes widened at his remark, before she turned to look at the up coming battle.

As Doomsday neared, the individual raised an eyebrow. Dodging a punch, he retaliated with his own. The impact was instantaneous, with his fist going through Doomsday as if he was paper. Everyone's eyes widen at this, for someone to have that much power, that was insane!

Retracking his fist, the individual grabbed Doomsdays head and with one swing, threw him in space, before setting his gaze in Darkside, who for once could say he was impressed and, though he would never admit it, slightly scared of this being. "Impressive, but do not expect me to go down so easily."

Narrowing his eyes, Darkside shot out his Omega beams. Racing towards the man who stood still, the beams impacted with a massive explosion. "And that is that." Darkside said as he turned to face the superheroes. Seeing their shocked faces made him realize something was wrong. Going to turn, he felt something in his abdomen. Looking down, he saw a hand protruding from his stomach before he heard a voice, "Indeed, that is that." And all went black.

Everyone watched as Darkside's head was ripped off and tossed towards the direction of the sun. "Lower the shield." Batman ordered. Soon the founding members where standing infront of this being. "It's been a while, hasn't it Superman?" A quick breath intake was heard from the people as they finally realized who this being was.

Superman, the first Superhero, the one who was here before them all, centuries ago, having saved the world thousands of times, before disappearing. He smiled, "Yes it had Batman. How about we help the people first and then we can talk." Turning his gaze to Supergirl, "It's been a while cousin, but I'm glad to see you're doing alright."


End file.
